Problemas de pareja
by Halane
Summary: Hasta las mejores parejas discuten, y Lavi y Kanda no son menos. Pero las reconciliaciones, para el aprendiz de bookman, siempre son lo mejor. LaYuu


_Hi!! _

_Bueno, pues nada... Es mi primer intento con el LaYuu, sed clementes xDDD Me he quedado un poco en lo livianito para empezar y pues ya veré si algún día paso a otros ámbitos jejeje Dejadme una review si vais con tiempo, please! ToT Sino pues no pasa nada, lo importante es pasarlo bien los que escribimos y los que leeis ;) _

_Kss!_

* * *

-Venga, Yuu… Déjame pasar…

Llevo diez minutos delante de esta ridícula puerta suplicándole que me deje entrar, y nada.

Realmente, la discusión no fue para tanto, o al menos eso creo. No era como para que se levantara furioso, me amenazara con la Mugen y, poniéndomela en el cuello mientras me mantenía aprisionado contra la pared del comedor, retenido por el firme agarre de su mano en mi camiseta, me susurrara que me mataría. Gracias a Dios, Lenalee se acercó y lo obligó a detenerse, lo cual sólo sirvió para que se marchara entre humillado y colérico para encerrarse en su cuarto con un portazo que hizo estremecer el castillo entero.

Yo me quedé en el comedor abarrotado, boqueando como un imbécil, jadeando y diciéndome que esa vena temperamental de Yuu era mucho más graciosa cuando iba dirigida hacia Allen que cuando la enfocaba hacia mí.

Lenalee me preguntó con voz amable qué había sucedido, creyendo que sería una de esas bromas que suelo gastar, pero claro, ella no sabe de lo nuestro. Nadie lo sabe. A ninguno nos gusta dar explicaciones, y esta es la manera más sencilla de no hacerlo.

Lo que nunca pensé es que no fuéramos a darnos explicaciones entre nosotros. Eso no entraba en el pacto de silencio.

-¡Joder, Yuu!- exclamo frustrado, y mi puño se descarga contra la puerta sin que pueda evitarlo- ¡Sólo quiero que hablemos! ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío y déjame pasar!

Las palabras mágicas. Si hay algo que no soporta es que le acuse de ser inmaduro. Sé que ha sido un golpe bajo, pero me da lo mismo en cuanto siento cómo despega su silueta de la dura madera y oigo el chasquido del picaporte al ser bajado por sus dedos blancos y suaves.

-Al fin…- suspiro con una sonrisa forzada que parece muy natural al toparme con sus ojos enfadados, su ceño siempre fruncido y su boca torcida en un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ha sonado como un ladrido, pero ya estoy demasiado cansado como para reprocharle sus modales. Después de todo, ser brusco es parte de lo que Yuu es, y así fue como consiguió atraparme; no puedo decir que realmente me moleste.

Alzo una ceja y dirijo una significativa mirada por encima de su hombro. Con un bufido, se aparta y me deja pasar, mostrándome bien a las claras que no lo hace porque le apetezca, sino porque él sabe comportarse como un adulto. A veces, puede ser terriblemente infantil.

Me siento en la cama y apoyo mis codos en las rodillas para poder descansar mi cara sobre las manos. Él se queda de pie, apoyado en la pared opuesta con los brazos cruzados y gruñendo con la cara hacia otro lado.

La sonrisa que esbozo esta vez es completamente verdadera. Yuu no se da cuenta de lo adorablemente tierno que resulta cuando está enfurruñado.

-Quiero hablar contigo- anuncio intentando ser suave y utilizar un tono de voz que no lo estrese más-. No te dije lo que dije para que te pusieras así conmigo.

-Tsk.

-Siempre has sabido que esto podía pasar- argumento clavando mi mirada en sus ojos grises. No me está observando, pero sé que la siente de todas formas-. He preferido decírtelo en lugar de ocultarlo porque me pareció que era lo mejor.

-No lo era- masculla visiblemente avergonzado. Creo que nadie aparte de mí es capaz de distinguir el suave matiz entre su enfado y su vergüenza. Es un ceño más forzado, una voz ligeramente demasiado furiosa con una nota de frustración, porque a Yuu no le gusta sentir vergüenza; cree que es una debilidad que no debería tener, pero que lo embarga con relativa frecuencia.

No intento contener la carcajada que quiero soltar, y sus ojos se vuelven furiosos para intentar intimidarme.

-¿Estás siendo tímido, Yuu?- pregunto con una mueca socarrona.

-Tsk. En absoluto, baka usagi.

Me levanto y pongo mis manos en sus mejillas. Yuu nunca se sonroja, pero si tocas su rostro cuando está avergonzado puedes sentir el calor allí, como si toda la sangre de su pálido cuerpo hubiera ido a concentrarse en él.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Sólo es parte de una corta misión como bookman.

-No me gusta.

No es una prohibición ni una orden, Yuu nunca intentaría obligarme a nada. Él respeta mi libertad de hacer lo que guste. Es la simple exposición de un hecho, y no quiere decir más que eso. Que no le agrada.

-Lo sé- suspiro y beso su nariz. Gruñe descontento porque no le gusta que le distraiga de la conversación, pero no intenta apartarme. Ya sabe que es inútil-. Pero es necesario. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Sabes que el viejo no me mandaría hacer algo así si hubiera otra manera, pero no podemos dejar la Orden por mucho tiempo y es el método más rápido.

-Lo sé- reconoce con voz ronca y parece que va a decir algo más, pero se calla. Bajo las manos hasta su cintura, es un poco más fina de lo que debería ser la de un hombre, pero tampoco tanto como la de una mujer. Es ambigua como las líneas afiladas de su cara de muñeca. Se revuelve entre mis brazos y gira el rostro para evitar que lo bese.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto sin comprender lo que quiere- Joder, Yuu, di lo que tengas que decir…

-Tsk.

Me separo un poco para dejarle espacio, aunque me resisto a dejar ir su cuerpo. No quiero soltarlo.

-¿Cuánto va a durar?- pregunta bruscamente.

-Poco. Dos meses. Tres como mucho.

-Tsk.

-No es tanto tiempo… Tú has estado fuera más que eso, y yo vendré de cuando en cuando, no desapareceré en los confines del mundo como tú.

-No desaparezco. Sabes perfectamente que no es culpa mía.

-Esto tampoco es culpa mía- replico con una sonrisa, deslizando la goma de pelo para soltar su coleta.

-No hagas eso- masculla molesto apartando mi mano de un golpe incluso aunque sabe que ya es tarde, y su larga melena se precipita por su espalda.

-Je, es que no me gusta que lo lleves atado.

-Pero a mí sí.

-Ya- suelto una carcajada que sé que complica más las cosas, pero me da igual. De pronto se me ocurre qué es lo que puede querer saber-. En realidad será bastante desagradable. No creo que sea mi tipo.

-Me da igual.

Su tono de voz le lleva la contraria, tiñendo la frase de complacencia.

-¿Estabas celoso?

-No.

-Yo creo que sí…- esta vez no me echa cuando lo abrazo, pero me clava las uñas en los brazos.

-Dije que no.

-Como si fueras a admitirlo si lo estuvieras, Yuu- apoyo mis labios contra los suyos sin hacer nada, y es él quien me besa lentamente mientras yo sólo me dejo hacer. Su poder de regeneración hace de su piel la más suave del lugar a pesar de las horas de entrenamiento y las duras batallas.

-Eres un idiota- me susurra al oído. Siento su mano asentándose en mi espalda y subo una de las mías hasta su cara. La acaricio sin prisas y luego la sumerjo en su pelo negro.

-Sólo de vez en cuando, para estresarte- bromeo apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-Corrijo. Eres gilipollas.

-Pero me aguantas igual, Yuu.

-Por ahora. Tendré dos meses para pensármelo- replica con una sonrisa desafiante.

Me alejo con los dos ojos muy abiertos, el que ve y el que está detrás del parche.

-Eh, eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Te jodes.

-¿Y si ahora me enfado yo?- amenazo con un puchero.

Me empuja haciéndome caer en la cama y se tumba sobre mí, haciendo que sólo pueda ver su cara al ocultarme con el manto de pelo negro.

-Como si pudieras, baka usagi.

Me río y acepto su beso con alegría.

-Tendré dos meses para pensármelo- contraataco sin ninguna convicción.

Me pasaré los dos meses pensando en todo lo que le haré cuando vuelva. Espero que a Komui no se le ocurra mandarlo a ninguna misión, porque juro que le estamparé mi martillo en la cabeza tantas veces que ningún Komurin podrá salvarlo.

-¿Pensar tú?- sus dedos largos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta erizándome la piel- No me hagas reír.

Sí, ese es mi Yuu: temperamental, desagradable, con una fría belleza perfecta e inalcanzable.

-¿Me echarás de menos?- pregunto al quitar el primer botón de su camisa.

-Tsk.

-Venga, Yuu… Respóndeme…

-Sí- admite con un gruñido, y toco sus mejillas para disfrutar de su torpe vergüenza.

-Bien. Yo también te echaré de menos.

-Cursi.

-Romántico, en realidad.

-Idiota.

-Sólo lo suficiente como para aguantarte.

Gruñe otra vez, es un sonido relajante cuando te acostumbras.

Le doy un beso largo y muy dulce, y me mira sorprendido.

-Me alegra que ya no estés enfadado- explico feliz.

Sonríe, esta vez de verdad, y toda su cara parece de pronto más iluminada y aun más hermosa que antes.

Creo que vale la pena discutir con Yuu. Después de todo, reconciliarse con él es la única manera de verlo sonreír.


End file.
